Os heróis de Albert Einstein
A dúvida é mínima quanto a Albert Einstein (1879-1955) ser o mais famoso cientista do século 20. Hoje seu nome é sinônimo de “gênio”. Muitos hoje reconheceriam sua famosa equação E = MC² (embora muitos não conseguissem explicá-la!). Mas até mesmo Einstein tinha seus heróis na ciência. Então quais eram os grandes que Einstein admirava? Devem ter sido cientistas incríveis para que Einstein se inspirasse neles. E eles eram! Einstein tinha quadros de seus três heróis da ciência na parede de sua sala de estudos.1 Eram eles Isaac Newton (1642-1727),2 Michael Faraday (1791-1867)3 e James Clerk Maxwell (1831-1879).4 Os três mereciam a veneração de Einstein. As leis do movimento de Newton e sua noção de gravidade foram as primeiras ideias que unificaram com sucesso os conceitos sobre o movimento das estrelas, dos planetas e da Terra. Faraday é comumente chamado de o maior experimentalista de todos os tempos. Seu trabalho envolveu mostrar que o magnetismo pode produzir eletricidade, descobriu o benzeno, além de muitas outras coisas. Maxwell descobriu as quatro equações fundamentais do eletromagnetismo, e predisse que a radiação eletromagnética teria uma velocidade enorme. A medição da velocidade da luz – 300.000 km por segundo – demonstrou que a luz era uma radiação eletromagnética. Sem as descobertas deles, não teríamos muito do que a tecnologia hoje nos proporciona. Praticamente tudo que envolve partes móveis, eletricidade e magnetismo pode em muito ser atribuído ao trabalho desses três homens. Mas esses três homens tinham outra coisa em comum: eram todos criacionistas bíblicos. Nos padrões de hoje, eles seriam considerados “fundamentalistas”. Newton escreveu mais sobre teologia do que que escreveu sobre ciência, acreditando que a Bíblia é a Palavra de Deus. Faraday era membro de uma conservadora “filial” da Igreja da Escócia, os Sandemanians. Os Sandemanians eram conhecidos pela sua compreensão literal da Bíblia. Um livro recente relata: “Membro de uma seita cristã, os Sandemanians, Faraday era profundamente religioso e via na ciência – investigação da natureza – uma extensão de sua fé. Embora no século 21 debatamos o conflito entre ciência e religião, Faraday não via divisão. ‘O livro da natureza, o qual temos que ler, foi escrito pelo dedo de Deus’, ele escreveu. Para Faraday, ‘descobrir os mistérios da natureza era descobrir as manifestações de Deus’.”5 Maxwell era muito dedicado à teologia. Ele interagia com as maiores mentes da teologia de seus dias, sempre como um sólido cristão evangélico. De fato, por vezes ele repreendeu outros crentes por tentarem adequar as verdades religiosas à ciência de seus dias. Ele entendia que isso não era problema para a Palavra imutável de Deus, mas um problema para a mutável compreensão dos homens sobre como o mundo funciona. A fé de Maxwell na Bíblia certa vez chocou o jovem Karl Pearson6 que, ao questionar sobre o dilúvio, foi repreendido por Maxwell por questionar a Bíblia. “E o assunto veio à evolução darwiniana. Não sei como aconteceu, mas falei desrespeitosamente sobre o dilúvio de Noé. Clerk Maxwell foi instantaneamente elevado ao mais alto nível de irritação, reprovando-me por duvidar da Bíblia! Eu não sabia à época que ele mantinha a fé rígida de sua infância, e era, se possível, um crente mais firme que Gladstone7 quanto à veracidade do Gênesis.”8 Infelizmente, Einstein não compartilhava as mesmas convicções espirituais de seus heróis. Como muitos em seus dias e ainda hoje, ele se sentiu livre para abandonar o Deus da Bíblia.9 Mal sabia ele que, por todo seu trabalho, estava operando em suposições emprestadas. Newton, Faraday e Maxwell não eram criacionistas bíblicos à toa. Eles compreendiam que a única referência racional para toda a maravilhosa regularidade que encontramos na natureza é o imutável Deus das Escrituras. Eles compreendiam que as suposições da ciência,10 que apenas encontram sua base em Deus, não podem ser separadas da história que Ele tem testificado.11 E compreenderam que Sua palavra é mais segura que as fundações do Universo, incluindo as leis que o governam. Eles procuravam pensar os pensamentos de Deus depois dEle. Os heróis de Einstein têm muito a nos ensinar. O mundo tem ordem porque Deus o ordena. A Palavra de Deus é imutável e sempre confiável, diferente das teorias científicas dos homens. Mas a boa ciência sempre andará junto com as Escrituras – ambas vêm do mesmo Deus, afinal. Eles nos ensinam que longe de se opor à ciência, o criacionismo bíblico é seu fundamento. (Shaun Doyle, traduzido na íntegra do Creation.com; via Engenharia Filosófica) Referências: 1. Arianrhod, R., Einstein’s Heroes: Imagining the World Through the Language of Mathematics, University of Queensland Press, St Lucia, Qld, p. 8, 2003. 2. Lamont, A., Sir Isaac Newton (1642/3–1727):A Scientific Genius, Creation 12(3):48–51, 1990; creation.com/newton. 3. Lamont, A., Michael Faraday(1791–1867)—God’s power and electric power, Creation12(4):22–24, 1990; creation.com/faraday. 4. Lamont, A., James Clerk Maxwell (1831–1879), Creation 15(3):45–47, 1993; creation.com/maxwell. 5. Schlesinger, H., The Battery: How a Portable Power Sparked a Technological Revolution, Smithsonian, 2010. 6. Karl Pearson (1857–1936) was one of the founders of mathematical statistics, and also a noted Darwinist and eugenicist (known as the protégé of the founder of eugenics, Francis Galton). Even as a young man Pearson would not have looked upon Maxwell’s religious views favourably, despite his respect for Maxwell as a scientist. 6. William Ewart Gladstone (1809–1898), served four terms as UK Prime Minister—and was famous for his oratory and conservative evangelical views. 7. Pearson, K., Old Tripos days at Cambridge, as seen from another viewpoint, The Mathematical Gazette 20:27–36, 1936. Pearson had a great respect for George Stokes (1819–1903) as a teacher, who like Maxwell was a Bible-believing Christian and a groundbreaking scientist in optics and fluid dynamics. 8. Grigg, R., Einstein, the universe, and God, Creation 23(1):50–53, 2000; creation.com/einstein. 9. Sarfati, J., Why does science work at all?, Creation 31(3):12–14, 2009; creation.com/whyscience. 10. Sarfati, J., Biblical history and the role of science, Creation 33(4):6, 2011; creation.com/biblical-history-science. Michelson Borges